Absent Minded
by Legonick26
Summary: When a young stallion turns 18, his life goes for the wild side. A new villain has awaken and is threatening Equestria, will this pony be enough to save Equestria, and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Absent Minded  
Pilot  
"Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! :D ssoooooo... First things first I'm not really a good writer.. So bear with me. I will also be taking OC's. but It might take a wile to get on cause I'm busy this summer."- legonick26

My name was Nick. Why I said was is because that's my old name, my currant name is Duel Shot. I still don't know a lot about my "human" life. I think when I died I came to Equestria and well my memory got replaced, so I had 'fake' memories. Which don't get me wrong where pretty good.

Hey guys if you enjoyed please leave a review. They are MUCH appreciated. Thanks! And also this is just the pilot so tell me if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Absent Minded  
The Actual Pilot  
Hey guys legonick26 here I also forgot to mention that this is the same time of the 'My New Life In Equestria' fanfic so give it a try too!

I wake up to the cool air, and also a very annoying pony knocking on the door to my room. I groan in annoyance. 'Apperanty not every pony knows that I don't like being woken up from sleep' I think to myself. 'Its Rainbow Dash'. I get up from my bed and walk over to the door.

I open it to reveal a Rainbow maned mare. "Mhm" I said. "Oh sorry,man. The Princesses and Prince wanted to congratulate us for defeating those bandits"she says.

I groan again in even more annoyance. "What cat got ya tongue?". I role my eyes. You know not being able to talk, it gets really hard not being able to say anything.

It's been three weeks since we defeated those dang bandits. Still gives me nightmares. We walk down the streets to the Café. We're meeting the others along with Rad, Fire Hart, Drake, Dusk Wing, Thunder Cloud and Ice Cloud. We get to the table and Radiant and Fluttershy are siting next to each other.

"Hey, Duels!" Ice Cloud calls over to me. We're practically brothers, we've known each other since, like...forever. We're room mates. I still don't know how Rainbow Dash got in the house.

Well we know her, unpredictable."Soo, how was your sleep?" He asks. I role my eyes again. I look at Twilight who is eating her daisy sandwich. The waitress comes over."May I take your order, sir?"she asks me. I point at the Apple Cider."Ok Sir, it will be out shortly."

The gang continues to talk and after a wile my drink comes. After that we head to the train station to go to Canterlot for the reward party.

Hey guys me again thanks for reading and also remember you CAN submit OC's!


	3. Chapter 3

Absent Minded  
Chapter 1: The Rewards  
"So off the record I decided NOT to do a crossover with pony master he did a chapter how I wasn't. So was like 'I'm done its going like crap' So I'm not going to do it with him any more. Well that was the big news enjoy the chapter (which I have been rain checking)!"

The train ride was boring and dull, nothing special went on during it. So I just slept through it."Attention, Passengers! We will be arriving at Canterlot shortly!". Well time to get up. I open my eyes and look around the cart I've been in. No pony but me. I get up and walk to the next cart.'I do hope there in here.' I think 'I hate trains...so much.'

My mom died in a train 'accedent' which was caused by some changelings 3 years ago. Why do I keep thinking about it!? I walk in the cart delighted to se Ice Cloud, Twilight, Rainbow, and Radiant. The others must be at the exit already. 'Well I'm glad some pony waited for me.'. "FINALY your awake, dude. We've been waiting for, like an hour!" Dash said. "We've been waiting for a minute Dash." Twilight said as she roles her eyes as well as I.

We arrive at the Palace at 5:55 Great I'm going to be late to my own party. Well not really a party there just giving us our rewards, and we stand there smiling.

I hate being up in front of crowds. Gets me sick. We get to the gates and the guards spread there wings in front of me. "Halt no pony can enter!". Well he goes into detail a lot. "We're here for a party, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight says.

The two guards look at each other for a moment. "What party?" He asks. Oh you got to be kidding me! "But we need to get to the stage, and get our rewards!" Ice says. I nod rapidly. I look down at my watch... 2 minutes left.

I grab my my invite out of my vest pocket and show it to the guard wile rolling my eyes.

"Oh sorry for your troubles, sir." He says. I role my eyes again. He shoots me a bad look. "Well, hehe, we better get going!" Twilight says.

Ok, ok! 1 minute left. We can make it! We're running now. We get to the stage and we're catching our breath. "Ok huf huf we made it, FINALY!" Dash said. We all walk onto the stage, me last, and Celestia JUST finished her speech. 'Oh thank Luna' I thing to my self.

"Oh!" She says. "Here they all now!". We all get in a line every pony lining up behind me. Of course! The Princes gives me my reward. "Want to say something, Duel Shot?" She asks. I shake my head to the side. The rest of the party was just boring. I go up to my hotel room and crash on the bed. 'Well might as well get some sleep.' I think waiting for what twomarro has to offer for me.

"Hey guys I got a little lazy at the end sorry! And I'm going to start uploading more chapters sooner! So bbbbyyyyyeeeee!"


	4. Chapter 4

Absent Minded  
Chapter 2: Birthday-day  
"So I have been addressed that some pony is advertising and I would like to say that...DON'T ADVERTISE GUYS! No really don't if you do I will sen you a strongly lettered PM! (not strong but what ev) so if you want to advertise ask me ill do it for you. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :D"

I wake up to A FREAKING KNOCKING HOOF! I sit up and slide off the bed. I open the door to a...AND YOU GUESED IT! Pinkie Pie, oh gosh NO! "Hey, Cotton!" She says. Cotton is her nickname for me my mane and tail are cotton candy colors. I put on a fake smile and nod. "Sooooo what color do you want you streamers to be?OH I know how about-""PINKIE!" Ice interrupts. "I think he just wants to rest." He gives me a wink. I wink back.

The two leave me in the door way. I go back to my bed and fall into slumber once again. Eighteen wow.

I wake up to ANOTHER pony knocking on my hotel door. I open the door and see two guards. My eyes widen. "The Princess wants to see you" One says. 'Oh jeesey pickle! What did Ice do now.'

I follow him to what looks like a throne room, but it looks REALY realy old. The Princess looks at me and smiles. "You may leave us now." She says to the guard. They nod and turn around, but one glanced back at me for a split second, then leaves.

"So how are you?" She asks me. I look at her with a death glare. She steps forward until she's inches away. "Just kidding." She says with a big smile. She backs away and starts talking. "It has come to my attention that you can't speak." I nod.

"We'll would you like me to fix it?"

'Holy,YYYYYEEEESSSSS!' I nod rapidly, faster than ever before. "Ok well this may pinch...a lot." She says. Her horn starts to glow my throat starts killing me. I start screaming in my head, and eventually starting to scream. Like REALY scream. Then I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

Absent Minded  
Chapter 3: Speak  
Hey guys i was asked to advertise for the My Adventures in Equestria story by pony master. So give that a try. And also I'm going to be at my grandma's house so I won't be able to post. ENJOY!

My eyes open groggily. "Uggg, crap." I say. Wait I said something. Holy. Crap. Out of habit I put my hoof over my mouth. "No way!". "YYYYYEEEESSSS!" I scream up in joy. I just can't believe it, after 4 years of quiet I can talk.

I run over to my hotel door and burst through it. Ice's room here I come. When I get to my destination I stop. "Wooo." I say wile catching my breath. I knock my hoof on the door.

"Ok, ok. Lets do this." I say to myself. "One sec!" I here a voice call. The door opens. "Hey Duels!" Ice says. "Hi!". Gee the look on his face, priceless!  
"Uh, Duels, why are you pranking me?"

"What makes you think I'm pranking you?"

"Holy fudge. Dude!" His face is so excited that, uh, it's like he's about to explode! All this time I'm grinning eye to eye. This is hallarios. If he doesn't-

This means you can FINALY get Twilight!"

He did. "Dude!" My face burns. Oh no. I BLUSHING! I hate blushing.

"Just kidding dude. Haha"

"I hate you"

"C'mon, dude lets go tell the others!"

"Yeah sorry it was short really tired tonight. So I'll be doing a chapter later this week, so really sorry guys! Byyyeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

Absent Minded

Chapter 4: Chemistry

The OC for this chapter is from Amethyst 0, and guess what, her name is...drum role please...Amethyst! Yaaaayyyy! So uh...ENJOY!

Oh gosh, I'm terrified! Ugh. Next stop Dash's room, well you know Ice and her. Dati- "ACK". I stop in my tracks, world spinning around me. All I see is black.

When I open my eyes I have my arms raped around a pillow. That's no-the world starts spinning once again. Black again, this is getting old. I open my eyes(AGAIN!).

I'm at the café, with every pony looking at me. "What?" I say. Every ponies eyes go wide. "Told ya!" Ice says. "Dude! You can talk, sweet!" Dash says. "But, how? How can you talk?!" Twilight asks. "Well, Celestia did it. For my birthday." I say.

"How old are yah?" AJ asks.

"18." I say.

In a lab close to the café.

"Ok,red goes in there. Blue goes in here." I say "Oh crap!" BBOOOMM!

I was walking home from the café. Today was inter-BOOM! Oh come on! It's like some pony is making it so I can't talk! Wait an explosion?! I look around the area.

Looks like it was from a house. Two story house that REALY looks out of place, huh, cool. I gallop over to the door and knock. "One second!" A mares voice calls me. I waited for literally a second! Wow fast.

She was a mare, with a sea blue mane , dark blue fur color, unicorn, and a chemistry bleaker with a red liquid inside for a cutie mark. Oh and light blue eyes.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I heard an explosion, are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, ha, just experimenting!"

All right, what's your name?"

"Amethyst."

"Uh, ok well be careful, love to hang out more. Bye!"

"Ok see yah."she says and closes the door. She was nice. Well time to go home I'm beet.

Well how did you like that? Good? I'm making a goal so each chapter has at least 300 or more words in it, and also you CAN submit OC's! So bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Absent Minded  
Chapter 5: Sweet Talk  
ENJOY! Yes no news, so, uh, ENJOY!

If some pony knocks on my door to day ill kill them...about this time...yes no knocking! FINALY, I can do what I want to day, sweet. I'll go see Twilight, haven't see her in a while.

By a while I mean like 3 days. Maybe Ice was right. "This means you can get Twilight now!". I think that's what he said. Eh, who cares?

In the corner of my eye I see something. Wait is that-"Oh,no!" I say under my breath. What I say what a dark black(yes dark black) and red maned pony slapping a little filly!

I run over to the scene. I tackle the pony to the ground. "What the buck man!" I yell at him. He pushes me off of him, brushes himself off, points his horn at me, and then. "Oh, my first kill, good. DON'T MESS WITH DEATH SHADOW, KID!" He shouts. He charges up his horn and shoot some sort of dark blast at me. Well it works.

I fall to the ground, the world fading around me. 'Oh come on!? Have my voice for two days and I'm dead. Great.' I hear voices. Three. A mare, colt and another mare. "So what happened again?" It's Ice. "Some pony named Death Shadow, shot some kind of spell it says he's dead. B-" "WHAT!" Ice interrupts who I'm guessing to be Nurse Redheart.

"He's not dead though." She says.

What do you mean?"

"I mean is that the spell stopped his heart but not killing him."

"What?"

"He's alive." She says in an annoyed expression.

"(Huf) Ok."

"I just hope he wakes up soon." Another voice comes from beside me.

"Why? Yah sweet on him or somethin'?" Ice says.

"What? No! We're just really good friends!" She says my only thought is that she's blushing.

"Ok." Ice says with a sky smile on his face.

Ok I'll wake up. Pretend you didn't here the conversation. I open my eyes groggily and moan. "Duels! Dude, are you alright!?" Ice asks.

"No."

Soo how did you like? And I own Death Shadow. So yeah. Byyyyeeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

Absent Minded  
Chapter 6: new villain  
Hey guys! This OC is from a guest so I don't know. The OC's name is Terra Nova. So ENJOY!

I spent about 2 days in the hospital. I hate the hospital. I still want to find that jerk who practically killed me. Jerk.

I was in the house, reading Daring Doo and The Crystal Head, having a whale of a time. The door knocks. "WHAT!?" I yell. The door slams open to a golden yellow alicorn. "Um." I say. "Hi I'm Terra Nova" she says. She trots over to me, and punches me in the snout.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yell. She smirks. "Cause you beet up my little brother."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? You. Beet. Up. My. Brother!"

She punches me again. I charge up my horn and teleport to Ice. Who's on a date with Rainbow Dash. I fall on the table facing Dash. "Uh, hi!?" I say.

"Dude why did you tele to us?" Ice asks .

"No reason" I say. I get off from the table, brush my self off, and walk out of the diner. 'I need to get to Twilight, she will know who the mare is.' I think.

When I get to the library it's almost dark. I knock on the door and a little purple and green dragon opens the door.

"Hi, uh, I'm looking for Twilight?"

"Ok, TWILIGHT SOME PONY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" He screams. Twilight comes down the stairs, and sees me. "Hey, Duel Shot!" She says. "Uh. Hi. I need info on a Terra Nova?" I ask. She goes wide eye. "What? You say her?!"

"Yeah, she punched me two times."

"Oh. Uh, sorry. Well she's an ex-princess."

"For what?"

"Being to harsh and treating her subjects badly."

"Oh. Well she said something like 'You beet up my brother.'"

"She has a brother?"

"Apparently so"

We stare into each others eyes for a moment then I spake. "Well, uh, I better get home." "Ok." She said. I walk out of the library and walk home. Ending an interesting day.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading. I have been trying to beet Halo 4 on Legendary so if you want to help give my account a message! My Xbox live is BronyLols26. Say that you seen my chapter and say 'galaopa' so I know you want to help! Remember to comment and review! BYYYYEEEE!


	9. Note

Hey guys this isn't a chapter just a note. So in been asked by some one why they weren't dating some pony. Well the reason is is that someone already requested I'm going to right all the ones that are NOT taken.

Rarity

Apple Jack

Pinkie Pie

Fluttershy

And every one els.

And be freaking patient with your OC getting in! It will get in and it just takes time sense I'm a slow writer. So yeah, I have family issues so don't ask. Might be a wile until the real new chapter comes out, so, be patient. Thanks and, BYYYEEE!


	10. Chapter 10

Absent Minded  
Chapter 9: Dream? Maybe?  
Why hello guys!(FINALY) it's been a long time... Well break over time to get to work. Again. Well. ENJOY!

Well this is weird. I'm like, floating, now falling. The world is spinning like a frisbee. Then it stops, I'm in a different room from mine. It feels, normal. But, unfamiliar, at the same time. Like I've been here before. I try to move my hoof to my snout, nothing happens. I try again. Still nothing.

I lay there, trying to relax a bit. When suddenly, something smacks me in the side of the head. I not in control any more, like at all, sit up and stare with an annoyed look on my face. "What was that for?!" I ask, with a hint of anger in my voice. It sounded, different, like in younger. The creature I stared at appeared to be female, having medium long hair that went down to her... Shoulders. Wait, what? What's a shoulder?

"Mom wants you." The girl replies.

"So you hit me?" I say again having annoyance in my voice.

"It was a possibility, there where other choices." She says with a slight smirk forming on her mouth.

"And you chose to hit me?"  
I ask. 'I can't complain she's only Human.' I think. Wait I didn't think that. So that's what she is, a Human.

I get up from the bed and walk to a backpack in the corner. I pick out some clothes and get a shirt that is hanging from the rim of the bunk bed.

"So what time is it, Karly?" I ask the newly named 'Karly'.

"Oh, you know, such and such." She answers me with a smile forming on her face.

"Oh no" I say sarcastically. "We're in deep trouble, my 14 year old cousin."

She giggles. So she's not sibling related. But family related. Ok, I'll buy it. "But what doe-" my voice was interrupted with black. Solid black. "Duels..." I heard my name being called. "Duels..." And again. "Duels..." And another. "DUEL SHOT!" My eyes shoot open and I get up quickly. Oh. Just Ice, lovely.

"What. Was. That. FOR!?" I practically shout. My anger pushes into my head.

"Breakfast is ready."

So how was that huh? Finally a little mystery! Well the reason do the delay is that, I've had a bit of writers block lately. So I've started on other stories to get my mind on other things not only set on one story. Well BYYYEEEE!


	11. Chapter 11

Absent Minded  
Chapter 10 Date 101  
Wazzup!? Well this will probably be my last hater in this story. Jk. The new school year is starting so I won't be uploading chapters very much. So, do Enjoy.

"Really? You yell at me, for that?"  
I ask Ice, much annoyance in my voice. "Well, duh! It wouldn't be as much fun if I didn't." He say with a sly smirk on his face. "Whatever." I say. I get up from my bed and head down to the dinning room. The table was laid with all kinds of delicious pancakes, muuufffiiinnsss, some eggs, and some of Ice's special salad.

"What's the occasion?" I ask. He doesn't do this at random. "Weeellll! Since you asked. I thought, since Dash is out to day-" He starts. "What's she doing?" I ask normally he hangs out with her most of the time. "She's taking care of some filly named Scotolo or something like that." He answers. "It's Scootalo. And she's like a sister to her, I thought you where her colt friend." I say with a amused smile on my face.

"Uh, she never talked about her that much! Anyways, the occasion is that in going to help you ask Twilight out for a date!" He says, trying to change the subject. "What?!" I ask my voice cracking a bit. How could he do this!? I don't like her that way! Ok maybe I do. But I mean... "So? You gonna do it or what?" He asks, breaking my train if thought. "Oh! Um, sure?" I answer still not sure how this is going to end.

"Great!" He drags me to a desk in his study room. "So first off! You gotta be nice to the mare!" He says. "Who doesn't?" I say.

"I can name a few..."

"Like? Wait never mind, I don't want to know."

"Ok lesson two yo-" Before he could finish is sentence, Twilight bursts through the door. "Guys! I found something on the pony that almost killed Duel!" She yells, sounding really excited. More than she should be.

"What?" Ice asks. "I mean he was just a normal pony right?"

"I'm afraid not, Ice." She answers.

"He's the son of chaos."

Hey sorry it took so long! I have school now but I worked on it all day! So rate and review! And I'm also send your OC's in! Byyyeeeeee!


	12. Chapter 12

Absent Minded Chapter 11: The son of chaos returns.  
Hola! This will be a long chapter. Yay. So, Enjoy!

"So how did you find him again?"  
Ok why am I waking up? I was just at my house with Ice and Twilight. Now I'm here? How? "Well, I don't know! He was just on the floor unconscious! Along with Twilight." Who I'm suspecting is Ice says. "Well this is the second time this month and I'm starting to get worried if he's injuring him self." The other voice says. He has kind of a British accent. "He wouldn't do that. He has to much to loose!" Ice says yelling the last part.

"We didn't find any injuries on him sir. He's unscathed! But unconscious." A mare says. "What about the other?" He asks. "She's-" I shoot up from the bed before she could finish.

"Um. Hey Duels!" Ice says. "What happened?" I ask wile rubbing my hoof on my head. " I don't know I came back and you two where unconscious." He answer slight worry in his voice. "Where did you go?" I ask still rubbing my head.

"You don't know?" He asks I shake my head. "I went to help Dash. Remember?" "No I don't." I say. "The last thing I remember is Twilight saying that Death is the son of chaos." I say. "Puzzling." A brown pony with a hour glass cutie mark says. "It seems that you have a memory issue!"

"So what about Twi?" I question the pony. "She's fine." He answers. "Conscious and everything. She down the hall if-" be fore he could finish I teleport to her. One second later I'm in her room.

"Uh, what a-are you d-doing here?" She asks in a shuddery voice. Is she scared of me? "I came to check on you! Duh!" I answer with a sarcastic tone. "Well you should know before you knocked me out!" She screams at me. What? I didn't do anything to her. I think. "What are you talking about?"I ask.

"Well after Ice Cloud left. You got crazy. Then you started to talk to your self. Then-" she was interrupted by the window bursting and Death Shadow jumping in.

"Hi friend!" He says to me with a very creepy tone with it. Then the door opens and Terra Nova steps in. "Well, look who we found here!" She says. "I know right." He answers then turning his attention towards me. "I've been looking for you." He says.

He shoots me a death look that shatters my soal into a million parts. He then turns to Twilight. "And you." He says in a dark tone.

"What!?" Me and Twilight both say in unison. "Why me?" She asks. Her voice now sounding more tense then before. "Well, after I saw you I couldn't help but try to take BOTH of you." He answers with a evil grin on his face.

"And after Death here tried to hypnotize Shot. He decided to ask me for help." Terra Nova says. "And now we're going to kill you both." Death Shadow spoke up.

"Why me?" Twilight asks. "You didn't even try me!"

"That my dear is incorrect. We did try you. When you where at Duel Shots house." Terra Nova answers.

"Well I think we chatted enough. Don't you think, honey?" Death says. Terra nods. "Indeed we have." A sly/evil smile forms on her face.

They both start to approach the bed which Twilight was laying on. "Twilight?" I ask. "Yeah?" She answers quietly. Obviously trying to process what the situation is. "I need you to take cover." I say. I then charge up my magic. As soon as I've hit enough power, I let go. My horn let out an wave of explosive power which sent Terra and Death through the wall and window.

Terra nova gets up and shoots me a glair. "Why you littl-" her sentence was interrupted by the same pony in the room which I wake up in. Anyways he kicked her. Hard. She lay there unconscious. He walks over to me. "You two come with me they will not be long." He says. Me and Twilight follow him outside to a blue box. "How do you suppose all three of us fit in this?" Twilight asks. The pony opens the door and she and I gasp.

The door reveals a large room with a control panel in the middle.

"So I'm the Doctor," he says. " and may I present to you."

"The TARDIS" me and him say in unison.

Well how was that? Well leave a comment saying if you want me to continue. I'm not getting this many followers and stuff. So, R&R! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Absent Minded  
Chapter 11: Err What?  
Nothing much to say but, Enjoy!

I feel my mind being unlocked as The Doctor runs various tests on me. "I just don't see how he could have known that?!" He questions himself. "No pony has ever known what the TARDIS is!"  
He looks on his screen, "Well, I don't know Doc." Ice says in a nervous tone; it's almost like he's hiding something.

"Do you know why?" He asks Ice. "Yes," He looks over to me and back to the Doctor. "But we can't talk about it here. Twilight you should here this too." He says.

"Why?" I ask. 'He never keeps secrets from me!' I think. They walk into another room. 'This isn't right.' I think.

Ice's POV

Me, Twilight, and the Doctor walk into the main control room. "Why do I need to come again?" Twilight asks.

"Well, you need to here this, too." I say slightly disappointed with the decision I've made. "Well be quick about it. I got him on high level diagnostics!" The Doctor says.

"Ok," I inhale a large breath before continuing. "Me and Duel Shot... Err... We come from another world." I say with a sheepish smile on my face. "What?" Twilight asks. "Which world?" The Doctor asks.

"Earth." I say. "Er... What? What do you mean your from another world?" Twilight asks. "I mean if you two are, Duels would have known. Right?" She asks the Doctor. "Well, not exactly," I reply. "The person, or pony. Kinda put a curse on him. We won't remember anything about his previous life, but his memories will be replaced by fake ones.

"What," Twilight asks. "How do we get his memory back?" "That's the tricky part," I explain. "The only way to get his memory back is to, err, his "true love" has to kiss him."

"Crap," The Doctor says. "This may be trickier than I thought." He says. "Not really." I say whilst pointing at Twilight with my hoof.

The Doctors eyes go wide, as if finding out a dark secret that can patently destroy the fabric of time. "You mean?" He stats. I nod, replying to what he says. "What?" Twilight asks. "What do you mean?"

"Twilight, errr, Duels is in love with you."

Well? How was it? I think it's getting more interesting now! Well not much to say but, I'm reading this book called Leven Thumps, best book evar! I might do a story on it, but I don't know. Well, see yah guys! BYYYYEEEEE!


End file.
